Nightfall
by locket-girl
Summary: For one night Tohru helps Akito to forget about his pain. LemonOneshot


**Summary: **For one night Tohru help Akito to forget about his pain. Lemon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket

**Nightfall **

Raspy and hot breaths fill the air of the dark room as two bodies join slowly together, their skins glistening with pearls of sweat. The hazel-eyed young female beneath him doesn't expect him to be so gentle when he thrust inside her, penetrating the barrier of her virginity. Her muscles had only cringed and it had only hurt a little.

Akito's shadowy gaze observed her cheeks which are tingled with a rosy blush, swallowing the sight of her lovely panting beneath him with fascination. She enjoys it as much as he does, that's for sure.

Silver rays of moonlight fall from the window into the room, illuminating the dark-haired man's attractive face, the pallid moonshine reflecting in his onyx eyes, making his pale skin and the highlights of his raven hair glistening.

_He's so beautiful;_ Tohru thinks, obviously mesmerized by this sight.

Then Akito lowers his head, enclosing his lips around her pink nipple, sucking on her voluptuous breast ravenously, engulfing her flesh, engulfing the love she offers him. It's like as if it the only way to save him from starving for the human warmth and affection he has been deprived of since his father's death.

With her he feels loved and needed, he feels a happiness he has never sensed before. As he gives into the kindness of her soul and tenderly caresses her, his horrid and painful memories are washed away. Temporarily he is free of his torment and wrongdoings of his past, floating in blissful oblivion, before he would surely drown in the sea of redemption again.

The abhorring and grotesque aggravations of his mother would lay forgotten in a corner of his mind, for a precious but brief time.

The cinnamon-haired female moans rapturously, raking her legs along with her curled toes in the air in a dragged manner at the pleasure loaded feeling of having Akito's lips around her breast. Transparent, sticky moisture consolidates between her legs, dribbling on the mattress.

A tiny gasp escapes her throat as his wet tongue flickers over the erect, cherry-bud of her breast. Then the tongue leaves the fleshy hill, running up to her collarbone, deserting a sinful trail of shining salvia. His mouth feeds on her sweet skin firmly, causing a small purple love mark to form on her snowy neck. –A mark that shows she is his, that she belongs to him.

To soothe her prickling skin due the dark contusion, he plants butterfly kisses on her flesh, causing her fingers to twine on the mattress, her eyes closing. His velvety lips feel warm, yet they enflame such a delight in her.

Akito withdraws, trailing his mouth down to her belly, tickling its button with his tongue. Her muscles tense deliciously, pleasure and heat coiling in her stomach, her breaths quickening.

Akito feels it too, she is almost there. Burying his face into the crock of her neck, the fruity-scent of her chocolate-brown tresses envelopes his senses as his thrusts become faster, harder, -rougher-.

As Tohru's drenched inner walls tighten around his manhood, she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, rocking to the rhythm of his body-motions. The rogue-pink blush of her darkens into a scarlet one as the blood in her veins pumps faster because of the intensifying pleasure and heat. Akito's black hair wipes against her face, but it doesn't bother her, she's too engulfed into this lustful delight.

Droplets of sweat gather on his back, his panting becoming harsher as he almost reaches his limit. Again Tohru's wall tightens and she rakes her fingers down his back. Faint red marks appear on his skin as she does so. Her actions cause him to hiss in ecstasy, pain and pleasure mixing, making it impossible for him to defy among them. Under the right circumstances pain can result lust and rapture.

And then he lets out a groan as he feels himself exploding and emptying inside her, his dark eyes flashing silver. Absently he hears Tohru screaming the name of the man inside her – him as a thick, milky fluid floods in her; "AKITO!"

Her hollering voice echoes in the air, filling the hollow of the room as she holds onto him tightly. An incandescent, bright light flashes in front of her eyes, a shrill sensation ringing in her ears as her heart pounds, blood pulsating in a rush through her veins.

Then the explosion between her legs eventually lessens, fading into lively throbs, before it calms completely. Akito collapses on her chest, both gasping for air, their limbs still trembling and twitching from exhaustion. Sweat covers them like blanket and their soft breaths caress each others' sensitive skin. A few moments later their heated bodies finally cool, muscles and limbs relaxing as Tohru passes out, her eyelids falling close as she's lulled into darkness.

The End.


End file.
